Of Starlight and Coffee
by Dreamworkz01
Summary: (DISCONTINUED UNTIL MAY 31st 2014! College is getting crazy.) 100 Drabbles Challenge! Follow Molly and Wizard as their paths cross, intertwine, and blossom into something anew! I will be posting this little by little so please follow for updates! Read and Review! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters!
1. Chapter 1 For The First Time

Chapter 1 For The First Time

Being an immortal meant he had forced out all mortal emotions such as love and longing. It was sad that he was used to the loneliness. What more could he ask for? He would live forever, surpassing any normal human's lifespan. He watched many-a-time the townsfolk age and pass on, yet he stayed youthful and unchanging.

He smiled, glancing up from the book he held to stare at the love of his life.

She met him with chocolate brown eyes that melted his undying heart.

For the first time, he felt human.


	2. Chapter 2 River

Chapter 2 River

He stared at Hikari with agitation as she stepped out of the river, soaked to the bone. The woman had thought it to be wise to jump in after a fish she was yearning to catch. Her brown hair stuck to the sides of her head in wet curls and her face read nothing but sheer disappointment.

"What…were you…thinking?" He tilted his head to the side, watching her wipe the water away from her eyes with her wet sleeve, but to no avail. She huffed.

She threw her hands up with a grimace. "I. Want. That. Fish!"

He didn't understand why, but he felt amused at the unsatisfied woman before him.


	3. Chapter 3 Farm

Chapter 3 Farm

"C'mon! It's easy!" Hikari smiled as she thrust a brush out at Wizard. He looked at it blankly, holding it away from himself like it had two heads.

He blinked. "What…do I...do?" He questioned, turning to look at the bovine in front of the both of them. The agitated look on the animal's face made Wizard a little wary. His wife just told him to brush her like he did his own hair, so he stepped up to Hattie and did as he was told. The cow mooed loudly before snorting at him and glaring his way.

"Here." Hikari sighed and took his hand, making the brush effortlessly glide down her back. She explained to him that he couldn't brush the opposite way the hair was going.

Wizard realized he couldn't survive this new lifestyle without her.


	4. Chapter 4 Warmth

Chapter 4 Warmth

He loved the stars, while she loved the sun.

He sat by the windowsill, book in hand, while Hikari watered her tomato plants. He glanced out the window at her, only to smile when she sat on the ground and laid back with her hands behind her head. He looked her over and counted the number of things he found to love about her; her eyes…her smile…her laugh…her determination…her heart…her intellect…her stubbornness… It all brought about a new mesh of feelings he hadn't felt before.

He gave a smile in response to the large grin that propagated on her face.

He realized she gave him something he had longed for – warmth.


	5. Chapter 5 Clouds

Chapter 5 Clouds

The clouds had always captivated the young farmer. Wizard never understood why. He would watch her sit down by the beach for hours, staring at them as they passed by in fluffy patches. One bright afternoon, he had followed behind her as she once more sat down in the sand that splayed across the shore, her feet encased in the salty sea water as it crashed against the land.

He stared at her with those heterochromatic eyes, watching as the water drenched the bottom of her pant legs. He had a feeling she was going to be sick later…

"Look up there!" The voice caught his attention as he did as directed. He lifted his head to see a few clouds pass by, casting slow moving shadows upon the land around them. He quirked an eyebrow at her in response. She smiled, pointing at the sky with fascination. "That cloud is shaped like a turtle!"

He tilted his head to the side and looked back up. Didn't look like a turtle to him. "It…looks more like a…rock…to me." He countered. Hikari looked at him and chuckled.

"You have to use your imagination!" She giggled, making Wizard blink a little in response. He didn't hear what she said, as he was focused on the beauty of her smile and the slight sway of her hair.

He didn't understand her fascination with the clouds or the sun, but he assumed it was just like his fascination with the stars at night. But the one thing he did understand—enthralled at the fact he was beginning to grow use to these mortal feelings—was that he found her to be quite striking.

Just like her clouds, and just like his stars.


	6. Chapter 6 Dance

Chapter 6 Dance

Wizard found himself amused at the sight of his wife swaying awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen to the soft piano music that drifted from the radio. She hadn't noticed him leaning against the doorway for her eyes were closed as she concentrated on her feet. He chuckled a little, observing her twirl around like an elegant dancer before she bumped into the kitchen table. She grumbled, just about to start twirling again when she spotted her silver-haired husband watching her intently. She sputtered a little, a blush bubbling to the surface of her cheeks.

Hikari smiled sheepishly at him. "I was teaching myself how to dance?" She countered his unasked question, sounding a little unsure of herself.

He came forward and gently took her left hand in his right, instructing her to put her other on his shoulder. She did as she was told, staring at him curiously while he place his remaining hand on her hip. Before she knew it, they were spinning around the room in unison, Wizard in the lead. She couldn't help but look down and watch their feet as they danced, appalled that she hadn't stepped on him yet. When she lifted her head, the two made eye contact. She stared into his heterochromatic eyes as he did hers, feeling nothing but sweet admiration for this man.

They danced until the song ended, finally stopping within each other's grasp. She looked at him questioningly, which made him smile a little. "I…learned years ago…how to dance."

She stared at him a little wide-eyed, smiled, and pecked his cheek, leaving Wizard a little dazed. She felt happy with him and even happier knowing he truly was a mystery. She loved discovering new things about him each day, falling even more in love with him.

She gave him a soft closed-eye grin. "I love you."

"And I…you."


	7. Chapter 7 Love

Chapter 7

Love

Wizard never understood the concept of love. He had given up all hopes of mortal emotions several centuries ago. He realized then he shouldn't fall in - as the mortals had said - love. He knew when his master had passed on and bestowed immortality upon him that his life was forever without cessation. And that frightened him.

He had built up walls to hide his heart from that so-called emotion, but somehow this young naïve woman had broken down the barriers surrounding it without intricacy.

He remembered when she had arrived at the little peninsula of Castanet. Hikari had been the talk of the town. She had been the victim of another one of the mayor's scams to bring people back to the withered land, and was thrown into a world she knew nothing about. She had been a girl from the city looking for a new adventure, so she took the first opportunity she came across. To her surprise, she unexpectedly acquired an old farm that needed more than a few coats of paint and some old-fashioned elbow grease. She started off with nothing more but a few bags of tomatoes, and a cow, but, to Wizard's amazement, had managed to expand the deserted old farm into a thriving establishment. It became bountiful with fruits and vegetables while she raised prize-winning livestock that made her one of the fiercest competitors in the land.

He recalled the first day they met. Hikari was hand-picked by the Harvest Goddess to restore the land, so she and her harvest sprite companion, Finn, trekked the land in search of the five bells. Of course, when it came to retrieving the green bell, the woman had required Wizard's assistance. He agreed to help, and, together, they retrieved the Bell of Wind.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, remembering the Witch cursing him for leaving her as a frog.

But even after Hikari accomplished her task of retrieving the green bell and reviving the wind, she continued to visit him. Every morning, he waited anxiously for her, and every morning, she visited with two warm cups of coffee in hand. Each time she visited, she broke down the internal walls he had built, little by little. And each time she visited him, he fell a little harder for her.

Eventually, he couldn't stay away from her shimmering brown eyes, her unrivaled smile, and all the things that made her _her_.

When he pictured love…

...she appeared.


	8. Chapter 8 Cold

Chapter 8 Cold

Wizard had always been cold to those around him, for he had no desire to get close to anybody since immortality had been bestowed upon him like a plague. He showed no emotion to those who confronted him, nor was he willing to go the extra mile to lend a helping hand when asked.

But then there came Hikari…

At first, he gave her nothing but cold stares and harsh tones. But, alas, she feared him not. He had picked apart his own mind, endeavoring to find a reason for her sudden interest in him.

Though it was against his own rules to pry into a person's mind without consent, he was determined to see what kept her ticking. He placed his hands over the crystal ball before him, murmuring chants to conjure his magic. Within moments, Hikari's thoughts played like a movie on a big screen.

He couldn't move at the sight. But with every memory that passed by, he had been present. And oddly enough that made her smile. Befuddled could hardly define what he was feeling. He had no real experience with mortal emotions, but…

To her, he couldn't be cold.


	9. Chapter 9 Coffee

Chapter 9 Coffee

"Thank you…" was the only response Wizard could muster as the brunette before him smiled, her big brown doe eyes sparking.

He hadn't been expecting her to come by that morning with two thermals full of freshly brewed coffee. He hadn't even known she knew of his liking. But there she was, sporting the two cups and a giant smile on her face.

"I know it's early," she began, sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of her neck. "But I wanted to thank you for helping me revive the bell, so I thought you'd like some coffee. I heard you liked it from Maya... "

He couldn't help but smile at the girl. He nodded slightly before taking a sip of the strong brew in his hand. It's warmth over took his body and filled his very soul with sincere satisfaction. He closed his eyes and allowed the swirls of comfort sink into his demeanor. When he opened his eyes back up, he could see the happiness on the beautiful young famer's face, and suddenly he felt something more – something he had never felt before. The little twittering tweaks in his stomach felt foreign, yet…pleasant.

From that moment, he found that coffee had become the door between their two worlds.


End file.
